tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bertie
Bertie *'License number': CRD 54 Bertie is a red bus who works near Thomas' Branch Line. Bio in the Railway Series Tank Engine Thomas Again After Thomas stuck in a snowdrift, Bertie came to rescue Thomas' passengers. He later raced Thomas after claiming he was the faster of the two, but lost after having to stop at a traffic light. Edward the Blue Engine Bertie tried to catch up with Edward while carrying Thomas' passengers. More About Thomas the Tank Engine Bertie teased Thomas about being slow, but had to eat his words after breaking down. Thomas and Victoria Bertie was mentioned as being unable to help Toby and Henrietta with carrying the quarry workers. Thomas and His Friends Bertie was mentioned to have helped pick up visitors who wanted to see the bust of the Thin Clergyman unveiled after the partial collapse of Henry's Tunnel. Bio in the television series Bertie is continuously alluding to his race with Thomas and how he could win next time. He actually raced Thomas again in the seventh season episode Three Cheers for Thomas, but only won because Thomas was sidetracked with collecting the sport medals. Persona Bertie is friendly and ready to help anyone in need, but can't resist teasing Thomas about being slow. Basis Bertie is based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. Livery Bertie is painted in the common red livery of buses in the United Kingdom, mostly famously used by London Transport. His license plate number, "CRD54", refers to the fact his license plate was first seen in Edward the Blue Engine, published in 1954 and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Rupert Degas (UK/US; fifteenth season onwards) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; Season 1 - 8) * Takafumi Kawakami (Japan; Season 9 onwards) * Santiago Ziesmer (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth season onwards) Trivia * In an original Awdry drawing, Bertie is depicted as a double-decker bus. * Bertie's television series model did not have eyebrows until the third season. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions and battery-powered; battery-powered discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster * Hornby (two versions; both discontinued) * Bachmann * Brio (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Bandai Tecs * Tomica * De Agostini * Mega Bloks * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Diablock Gallery File:ThomasandBertieRS8.PNG|Bertie in the Railway Series File:ThomasandBertie5.png File:ThomasandBertie1.png File:BetterLateThanNever23.JPG File:Bertie'sChase22.png|Bertie in the second season File:Bertie2.png|Bertie in the third season File:TrustThomas64.png File:TrustThomas56.png File:Bertie3.png‎ File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty3.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas30.png File:Bertieandthechildren.jpg File:ThomasandtheColours12.png File:SeeingtheSights16.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow1.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty1.jpg|Bertie with Annie File:ASurpriseforPercy6.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas1.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue79.jpg File:Bertie'sChase5.png File:Bertie'sChase2.png|Bertie and his passengers File:GordontakesCharge2.jpg File:SmokeandMirrors13.jpg File:SeeingtheSights1.png|Bertie in the tenth season File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png|Bertie in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial31.jpg File:DoubleTrouble19.png File:CharlieandEddie15.jpg|Bertie in the fourteenth season File:StopthatBus!2.jpg|Bertie in the fifteenth season File:RacetotheRescue47.png File:Bertiepromo.jpg File:ThomasandBertiePromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Bertie at Brendam promo File:BertieNameplate.jpg File:Bertiepromo.png File:Bertie'sModelSpecificatiion.PNG|Bertie's model specifications File:DaisyandBertie.PNG|Daisy and Bertie as drawn by Owen Bell File:Playbus7.jpg File:Bertie'sprototype.JPG|Bertie's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:BertieWooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Briobertie.jpg|Brio File:HornbyBertie.JPG|Hornby File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bachmann File:TomicaBertie.PNG|Tomica File:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayBertie.png|Take-n-Play File:TrackmasterBertie.jpg|TrackMaster File:MegaBloksBertie.png|Mega Bloks File:DeAgostiniBertie.JPG|De Agostini File:MyFirstThomasTalkingBertie.jpg|My First Thomas talking model File:BertieStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Non-rail vehicles